Saiyans and Kryptonite
by DGAF4Life79
Summary: The last thing Gohan saw before he once again lost his grip on consciousness was a pair of burning red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the Justice League. Those respective animations are owned by individuals far more talented than I.

A/N: So I have decided that instead of a Hellsing and Trinity Blood Crossover to do a Dragonball Z and Justice league Crossover unlike any that have been done before. Because of the gruesome content the emergence of a dark and Pseudo-evil Gohan this work of fiction shall be rated M. Please enjoy the latest and hopefully last fanfic that I add to my fairly long list of titles.

Saiyans and Kryptonite

Prologue

The wind whipped around the two combatants chaotically as they each struggled for the upper hand, their respective attacks turning the landscape into a desolate wasteland.

Gohan's battle with the galactic demon Bojack was finally reaching its end. The Immortal being that had once over-powered the kais themselves was on his way to being defeated… by a child no less.

"No," yelled the blue demon in frustration, "I won't allow it to end like this, if I go down so do you! Hahahahaha," the villain laughed maniacally as his body began to glow with an eerie light. "You will never see this world again," shouted Bojack as Gohan's Kamehameha wave finally overcame the vile entity. The light exploded outward before pulling Gohan into a vortex created by the intermixing energies.

"Gohan," shouted Picollo, but it was already too late. Before the Super Namek could even react Gohan had disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. The green alien collapsed onto both his knees, the apparent loss of his first true friend almost more than the normally stoic Namekian could take.

* * *

><p>Gohan couldn't move his body far too damaged from the fight with the monster whose release was his own doing. If he had just killed Cell when he had the chance then his father would never have teleported the android to King Kai's planet where he detonated and destroyed the tiny planet thus breaking the seal that had held Bojack prisoner for so long.<p>

Using what little energy he had left, Gohan slowly opened his eyes in an attempt to find out just where he was. The sight that greeted him was the sky, but not any sky that he knew. It wasn't the blue sky he had grown up knowing on Earth nor was it the light green sky that he had grown accustomed to during his brief stay on the planet Namek. Instead the sky was colored a strange shade of red. It was as if someone had tried to mix blood and fire.

As he was gazing at the sky a shadow passed over him, soon a dark silhouette blocked his view of the sky. The last thing he saw before he once again lost his grip on consciousness was a pair of burning red eyes.

* * *

><p>Darkseid regarded the child laying in the crater with interest. "Granny Goodness."<p>

"Yes Lord Darkseid," replied the apparently elderly woman in a masculine voice.

"Take the boy to your facility and get him healed," ordered Darkseid, "and once he wakes up begin his obedience training."

"Of course lord Darkseid," replied Granny Goodness, "You there, pull him out of the crater."

The soldiers scurried to do as they were told lest they earn her ire, or worse, Darkseid's

As they dragged him off to Granny's facilities Darkseid took one last glance at the mysterious boy that had appeared out of nowhere and crashed on his planet. The boy was powerful, of that much he was certain, but just how powerful had yet to be seen. Once the child was proven obedient to his cause he would see what he could really do.

A/N: So how many of you hate me right now? Lol I know it is a little ridiculous but I just wanted to do something different than the norm and no Gohan will not be evil the entire time. As far as going back to his own world it will not be within the dragon's power to bring him back but he can send someone there to look for him. I intend to send Piccolo. My reasons for this are even though Goku is his father once in the DC reality there is no way to come back permanently that is why Goku is going to stay in his worl because with him gone his world would pretty much be destroyed. Anyway just tell me if I should write more for this story or if I should just quit now. Also I may change this to young justice crossover I am not completely certain yet as for pairing I am open to suggestions but as of right now have no real intentions for pairings so tell me if who you want to see as an eventual pairing or if you don't want any pairings at all. Piccolo will definitely not be paired with any one because that makes no sense considering all namekians have no real gender and reproduce asexually. Well I am going to get started on updating my other stories now. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or JL if I did Superman would be pwned by Batman and Gohan would be the main her not Goku.

A/N: Okay I just realized how complicated the DC universe is going to make this for me, but I'm still gonna try so just bear with me.

Chapter 1

"What do you mean you can't bring him back," roared Piccolo as he stood before the eternal dragon after after the Z fighters, including Vegeta, had gathered all the dragon balls.

"**It is not within my power to bring him back," declared Shenron.**

"Why can't he be brought back," asked Krillin.

"**The child is not dead, but rather has been teleported outside my realm of power into another reality all together, a realm where I have no power to interfere. The most I can do is send someone there, but be warned, returning here would be impossible."**

"Maybe we should wish Goku back to life then send him there," reasoned Krillin.

"No," declared Piccolo, "With both Goku and Gohan gone with no way back there would be no one left to defend the planet."

"He makes a good point Krillin," said Yamcha.

"Yeah I guess you're right,' admitted Krillin as he hung his head, "But who are we going to send."

"I'll go," said Piccolo, "I owe the kid at least that much. Shenron," shouted Piccolo up to the dragon, "I'm ready to make my wish."

"**What is it that you desire," **questioned the dragon.

"I wish to be sent to the same plane of existence as Gohan."

"**It will be as you wish," **said Shenron as his eyes glowed red and Piccolo faded from the world.

"Okay," said Krillin as he faced the others that were gathered at the tower, "Who's gonna tell Chichi that Gohan isn't coming back?"

The others all cast nervous glances at each other before Yamch finally shouted, "Nose goes!"

Everyone quickly brought their index finger to their noses, everyone except Krillin that is.

"That's so unfair," grumbled Krillin, "I knew I should have volunteered to go instead of Piccolo."

* * *

><p>When Gohan awoke he found himself in a pitch black room, unable to discern if his eyes were really open or not.<p>

"Hello," said Gohan tentatively, "Is anyone there?"

As he tried to move he found that both his arms and legs had been restrained. Using his super human strength obtained from years of training he tugged at the restraints only to have a painful electrical shock course through his body.

"Gaah," cried Gohan in pain.

"Try as you might little one you will not break through these binds," said a voice as a door opened somewhere in the room revealing the ugliest woman he had ever seen.

"That's what you think," said Gohan as he began to gather power.

As his power continued to grow the electrical shocks increased in power.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Gohan as he continued to increase his power.

"What are you doing," questioned the woman in worry as the electrical current coursing through his body continued to increase in intensity.

"Haahhh," yelled Gohan as a golden aura erupted around him as he ascended to a super Saiyan. He could feel the binds beginning to give but it still wasn't enough.

Gohan struggled to increase his power as his body cried out in pain

'I need to keep going,' thought Gohan to himself as he fought through the pain, 'I have to get out of here.'

"Haaahh," Gohan continued to scream, the electrical current coursing through his body now almost to much to handle.

"Guards," shouted the woman, "Get in here and restrain him!"

Guards soon began rushing in the room to try and keep the powerful child under control, but soon found themselves pushed back by a powerful gust of wind that encircled the child in front of them.

'Just a little more,' thought Gohan, 'Just a little more and I'll be free.'

With one final scream the golden aura surrounding him intensified and became more violent as he finally broke out of the restraints that had bound him. Now in his completed Super Saiyan 2 form he looked around the room at the guards gathered around him with cold blue-green eyes mocking them with his gaze, daring them to try and stop him.

"What are you waiting for," yelled the woman once again, "restrain the prisoner!"

The guards rushed him all at once, their weapons drawn and at the ready. As soon as the first one got close enough he struck.

"Gaaha," screamed the man in agony as his upper torso was separated from the lower portion of his body with a single strike.

The rest of the guards halted their attack upon seeing the young warrior's display of power.

"You fools," yelled the ugly woman again, "Attack him all at once! Do you wish to displease Lord Darkseid?"

And again they came at him, fully intent on taking him down as a group. Gohan calmly raised his hand out in front of him as it started to glow with a blue energy before a large blast of energy shot froth from his hand, reducing the oncoming guards into nothing.

Gohan turned his gaze to the elderly woman, "Hmph, was that honestly the best you got?"

* * *

><p>Darkseid watched silently from the monitor as the child they had found only a few days ago vaporized an entire score of guards with but a lazy wave of his hand. Not only that but he had managed to break out of the bonds that were designed to restrain the most powerful of prisoners. To say he was pleased was an understatement. This child was going to prove most useful in conquering the universe.<p>

"Hit the gas," Darkseid commanded the soldier nest to him.

"Yes my lord," said the man as he pressed a button releasing a potent knockout gas into the chamber. The effect was instantaneous as the golden aura around the child finally subsided and his hair reverted to its natural black color before unconsciousness finally claimed him.

"DeSaad," said Darkseid as he called his long time henchman, and the closest thing he had to a friend, to him.

"Yes my lord," spoke DeSaad as he approached his master.

"It would seem that Granny's methods have proved ineffective on our guest," said the ruler of Apokalypse, "We will need to try a different approach."

"Of course my lord," said DeSaad with a bow as he dismissed himself.

'Soon Superman,' thought Darkseid to himself, 'very soon, I will see you destroyed.'

* * *

><p>Piccolo found himself in the middle of a street of some city with large towering buildings made of steel and glass, numerous humans walked along the side walk while others sat in their vehicles while the traffic crawled along at a snail's pace.<p>

'Humans,' scoffed Piccolo, 'their need for obnoxiously tall buildings made of fragile materials never ceases to amaze me.'

The people passing by were now starting to stop and stare, no doubt distracted by his sudden appearance, that or his physical appearance was not as openly accepted as it was in his own reality.

'Let them stare,' thought Piccolo, 'what do I care anyway, I have to find Gohan.'

As he closed his eyes in concentration he tuned out the sounds of the city he spread out his senses ignoring the pathetically low energy signatures of the humans. Finding nothing familiar in the immediate area he spread them even further. Still there was nothing. He searched the entire planet for even a trace of Gohan's ki signature and he found nothing. Had Shenron sent him to the wrong realm? No that couldn't be it; he had to be here somewhere. Then he felt it, a spike in energy, far off, distant. He focused on its location. Just a little longer and he would know exactly where Gohan was.

His focus however was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder as a voice said, "Excuse me, can I help you with anything?"

He tried to ignore it and concentrate but it was already too late, as quickly as it had come the energy signature had gone. It took all his patience not to incinerate the annoyance on reflex.

Piccolo turned to face one of the largest human like creatures he had ever seen, and the worst part; he was dressed in the gaudiest looking clothes he had ever seen. A skin tight blue outfit with what appeared to be red underwear on the outside, the outfit also had a large red s on the chest with an overly eccentric red cape billowing in the wind behind him. The creature was definitely more powerful than the rest of the creatures on the planet, but it was hard to get an accurate read on its Ki.

"Who the hell are you," questioned Piccolo.

The large… man? Looked at him quizzically before responding as if the answer was common knowledge, "I am Superman."

If Piccolo had eyebrows they would have been twitching. This things name was just as ostentatious as his outfit.

"I believe you've helped enough," declared Piccolo.

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking for someone and because of you I lost him," said Piccolo angrily.

"What did I do," questioned Superman.

"You disturbed my concentration you fool," he shouted, "I had a trace on his Ki signature and because of your interference I lost it!"

"I'm sorry i was only trying to see if you needed some help," said Superman as he tried to calm Piccolo down, "you stick out a bit and you were starting cause a scene."

"Well excuse me for being green," said Piccolo in annoyance, "Not every extraterrestrial can look as human as you do!"

"Look I only wanted to help," said the man of steel his voice rising in slight anger, "If you can tell me what he looks like I can help you search the city for him."

Piccolo snorted at the comment, "Good luck finding him in the city when he's not even on the planet."

"Then why are you looking for him here on Earth?"

"Because this is where I was sent," replied the Namekian, "I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Did you crash land here," asked the Kryptonian, "If that's the case I can get your ship repaired and you can go back to your home planet."

"I didn't come here on a ship," growled Piccolo, his patience wearing ever thinner, "and my home planet doesn't exist in this reality."

"This reality," he asked with a puzzled expression on his face, "are you from a parallel universe?"

The Namekian closed his eyes and concentrated on not wipe this simpleton from existence before he responded, "You know you remind me of his father."

"What do you mean?"

Piccolo suppressed a chuckle, "All brawn and no brain."

Ignoring whatever response the strange alien would give him, Piccolo turned his back on him and took to the air and put as much distance between him and this universes equivalent of Goku as superhumanly possible.

* * *

><p>Darkseid looked upon the prone form of the child he had found a few days ago; the boy's display of power had pleased him to no end. The boy could obliterate his enemies with but a wave of his hand, a power such as that would serve Darkseid's plans very well. In fact he coveted the power and had no wish to see it die out with the boy. The only problem was he was not yet old enough to breed, but as soon as he came of the proper age, Darkseid would see to it that he procreated with one of his Furies.<p>

Pushing his plans for his future aside he regarded the pendant the boy now wore. It had been designed by DeSaad should the memories that he took such care altering choose to right themselves. Should that ever occur the pendant would allow Darkseid to maintain control over the boy.

As his eyes slowly opened Darkseid approached him, "Good to you are finally awake Raze, it is time for your training to begin."

"As you wish father."

A/N: Okay this took a while and I know it is short and I am sorry. And just so you know I know superman is ridiculously powerful but it should be noted that people fail to realize that in DBZ you see their fight from the perspective of the other Z fighters. If it was sped up to the actual speed of the fight all you would see is random shock waves. People think they can't move faster than the speed of light but that is stupid. Raditz could move faster than light RADITZ! He dodged the special beam cannon that travels at the speed of light. Then there is strength, Superman could probably win this one but I have to argue it still Goku, at Super Saiyan level 1 could push apart a mountain and shatter asteroids with a single punch. Superman gets thrown through buildings, Z fighters get thrown through Mountains. Now we get to the fact that superman can shatter reality with his punches. SS3 Gotenks and Buu tore a hole in dimensions, pretty damn close if you ask me. Then we have the question would a Ki blast affect Superman. Well lets see, Ki blasts are essentially life energy meaning they have a similar basis to magical energy which Superman is susceptible to. But his biggest advantage his definitely his invulnerability. Saiyans are still susceptible to the elements, Superman is not. Now that I am done ranting on to more important things, pairings. I thought about it and I will put up a pole including Supergirl, Powergirl, Batgirl(Cassandra Cain), Donna Troy, and Wondergirl, trying to keep them within a reasonable age range for him.


End file.
